The Power of Friendship or was it Love?
by DigiChick101
Summary: Trunks's and Goten's best friend, Kiki, who used to be their best friend when they were 5 until she moved to america. She's stronger then the two combined. Then one day she came back and surprised the two. Trunks and Goten soon fall in...Love...
1. Prolog

A/N: Hey, it's DigiChick101. This is my first DBZ fic so go easy on me! Please R and R!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
The Power of Friendship or was it Love?  
  
Prolog  
  
"I'll never forget you guys." said a young 5 year old girl with short black hair as she was crying.  
  
"Hey, don't worry we'll see each other again." Said 5 year old Trunks who was trying really hard not to cry.  
  
"Nothing can keep friends apart to long" said 5 year old Goten who just let all his tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"I don't want to go to America you guys.I'm going to miss you and Japan way to much!" the girl said.  
  
"One day, Kiki, you'll come back to Japan and it will be the way it used to be, you'll see." Commented Trunks.  
  
"He's right and when you do come back we'll be right here waiting for you." The three friends waved at each other as the girl, Kiki, got on an airplane and went to America.  
  
It's been ten whole years since that happened and that's where our story begins. 


	2. Reuion

A/N: I hope you guys are hooked because of the prolog, but I highly doubt that. Anyways, here's the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please R and R! Oh, this is in Trunks POV. The next chapter might be in other characters POV. Last, but certainly not least, tell me if I spelled anything wrong! Thanks!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
The Power of Friendship, or was it Love?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Reunion  
  
"RING!" went my annoying alarm clock which was telling me to wake up so I can train with Goten for the martial arts tournament coming up. I had a weird dream about our old friend, Kikyo, but we called her Kiki for short. (A/N: Okay I know this name was originally from my other fic for Inu- Yasha, but I liked this name so I just put it in there too!) Kiki was originally the first super seigin(A/N: Please tell me if I spelled it wrong, because I'm not sure how to spell it.) before, Pan came along. Man, Kiki was really strong! She knocked both me and Goten single handedly and we were only five then. Man, I miss her a lot. She was great at martial arts. In school, the girls would tease her because she was such a tom boy, but to me, it seemed like she didn't mind. She said "Let them think, what they want to think."  
  
"OH, MY GOD! I HAVE TO GET DRESSED BEFORE I'M LATE TO SEE GOTEN!" I hollered. I got up from my bed and ran to the closet. I got a shirt and a pair of jeans and just came running out of the house.  
  
I saw where Goten and I were supposed to meet come into view. I saw Goten sitting on the grass. He looked extremely bored.  
  
"What kept you, Trunks?! You left me here to rot for 30 minutes!" he said as he got up from the floor.  
  
"Come on, Goten! You know it's only been 15 minutes and you know it!"  
  
"SAMETHING and answer my question! What kept you so long?"  
  
"I was thinking about, Kiki, Goten."  
  
"Kiki." I could see that the memories of her were flowing back into his head.  
  
"Yeah, it was around this time she left this time, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. We were five back then. I remember I cried so much that after we saw her leave my eyes were as red as a tomato."  
  
"We did cry a lot that day."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how she looks now?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder too."  
  
"I still remember those punches she gave us when we were training."  
  
"MAN THOSE PUNCHES HURT!"  
  
"OH, MY GOD THEY DID!" We both bursted out laughing! Kiki was that kind of person who takes physical action when she's pissed. Then we saw a young girl flying towards us. She had short black hair and she looked around the age of 5 or 6. Pan.  
  
"Hi, you guys!"  
  
"Hi, Pan." We both said at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pan?"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to check up on you guys that's all."  
  
"You never check up on us before, Pan. Unless you count the time Goku wanted to spy on us, but wasn't very successful!" I yelled because Goku was always trying to spy in us when we were training for the tournament.  
  
"No, not this time you guys. ::giggle::" Then she flew away.  
  
"What was up with that?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I have no clue. Anyways, let's start our training."  
  
"Yeah." And with that said we started. We hit each other a couple of times. Exchanging punches here and there, but something weird happened.someone or something kicked us both in the head really hard and knocked us out for a second. I swore I could see a bright light at an end of a tunnel for a second. When I looked to the side I saw Goten, knocked out. I looked around. No one was there. I then shook Goten.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but that really hurt."  
  
"I know. What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. I was knocked out shortly after you got knocked out." Then we heard something behind us. We turned around, but before we could see who it was, they kicked us at the same time. This time it didn't hurt as much. We looked up. I was a girl with long, black hair that danced with the wind when it blew. She had a long slender body. It was.Kiki. 


	3. I'm Back!

A/N: I'm back! I didn't get so many reviews from you guys.I guess there's more guys than girls who like romance stories, but please read on! I love reviews it gives joy in my life.  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
The Power of Friendship or was it love?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I'm Back!  
  
"Kiki?!" Goten and I said at the same exact time.  
  
"Hi guys! Why do you guys look like u thought I would never come back?" she smiled and giggled at the same time.  
  
"Well, we never thought that you would come back. You know since it has been ten years since you lived here."  
  
"Yeah, we gave up waiting for you like 6 years ago." I lied.  
  
"Man, you guys! You could never lie even if you threatened! I can see on both of your faces that you missed me only.a whole lot!"  
  
"Okay I admit it. I missed you and so did Trunks." Goten had a little tear in his eye. This time he was trying to be a man unlike when we were five.  
  
"Yeah we missed you." Then Goten and I went up to Kiki and hugged her. All the memories came flooding back, all the times when she was teased, when we fought with each other, when she won the martial arts tournament.Then we suddenly backed away.  
  
"Wait a second." we both said Shockley.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something different about you, Kaye." Goten said while he was looking at her chest.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! I'M FIFTEEN AND YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HAVE BREASTS?!" she said angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay you don't need to be so loud." He said while he was rubbing his ears.  
  
"Oh, I noticed something too, you guys. You both look manlier." she said with a smile.  
  
"Well."  
  
"But I highly doubt that the both of you can beat me." she said while she flicked her long, black hair in the wind.  
  
"WHAT?!" Goten yelled.  
  
"WE CAN BEAT YOU ANYTIME ANYWHERE." I announced.  
  
"Whatever, you guys."  
  
"Anyway, Kiki how did you know we were here?"  
  
"Well, when I got here, I immediately went to Goten's house because Trunks was always at your house, Goten. Anyway, when I got there, Chi Chi, told me that you guys were in the field training for the tournament. She was pretty shocked to see me. She was all "Kiki, you've grown so much!" I even saw her cry. I guess it's been that long.  
  
I didn't really want to see Chi Chi cry anymore so I just left and I saw your dad, Goten. He said to got and see Gohon before I go see you guys, so I did. When I got there, I saw Videl there too. Obviously they got married and had a baby. Pan's so cute! She looks like Videl!"  
  
"Kiki weren't you jealous when you saw Gohon with Videl?" I teased her because I knew that Kiki had a huge crush on Gohon from the first time she met him.  
  
"TRUNKS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" But before she could get to me, Gohon grabbed her and asked her continue with the story.  
  
"Anyway, I could already tell that Pan already looked up to me. So, we immediately became friends. Then, she told me when this "field" you guys were training at. That's why she was here and now here I am."  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"So, Kiki are you going to be in the tournament this year?"  
  
"You know it! Back in America, they don't have martial arts tournaments. They have really boring tournaments. The majority is sports."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"It's going to be a hard tournament this year."  
  
"Yeah, Pan's going to be in the tournament."  
  
"She is?! I was her age when I first was in the tournament. The first time I was in it, I won right off the bat!"  
  
"Hey, don't rub it in, okay?" I said gloomily.  
  
"You're just mad, because you lost to me in the finals." She said as she stuck her tough at me.  
  
"Anyway, do you want to train with us?"  
  
"Yeah, that was kind of a long break for us, we better get back to training."  
  
"Sure, I'll help train you guys."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG, KIKI! IT'S US WHO ARE GOING TO BE DOING ALL THE HELPING!" We said with a laugh as we charged towards her. We kept exchanging punches and kicks, but in the end, Kiki won, like in the old days. After we were done, we just kept laughing at the stories we were telling to each other in what happened in the past and the present.  
  
To our surprise, our families were both watching the three of us from a far distance.  
  
"Who do you think is a better couple, Kiki and Goten or Kiki and Trunks?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Trunks and Kiki no doubt about it." Answered Boma. (A/N: Okay I think I spelled that wrong, so tell me how to really spell it okay? And if you guys don't understand what her name's supposed to be it's the mother of Trunks, okay? ^^)  
  
"What are you saying?! Goten isn't good enough for Kiki?!" exclaimed Chi Chi.  
  
"NO! I'M JUST SAYING THAT TRUNKS HAS A LOT MORE TO OFFER THAN GOTEN THAT'S ALL!" exploded Boma.  
  
"Oh yea?!"  
  
"YEA!"  
  
"Goku, who do you think is better Kiki and Goten or Kiki and Trunks?" Chi Chi asked her husband.  
  
"Vegita, who's better Kiki and Trunks or Kiki and Goten?"  
  
"Either one of them is okay. I mean they both look really happy the way they are." Answered Goku.  
  
"I agree." Said Vegita who wasn't really paying attention to the question.  
  
"WRONG ANSWER!" The mother's said as they grabbed their husbands' ears. Then they all started arguing. I guess that's that how families are.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far! Hehe.The next chapter is about Kiki going to high school with Goten and Trunks and being one of the most wanted girls in the school and there's this one guy who hits on her! What will happen to Trunks and Goten? Will they be left in the dust of will they take action?! Lol! Please read and review!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	4. High School

AN: I know people, I just talked to you guys already, and I know it's only been two hours, but I want to keep you guys updated! This chapter is going to cool so read and review like always!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
The Power of Friendship or was it Love?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
High School  
  
"Kiki, what school are u going to?"  
  
"The same you guys are going to! Where else will I go?"  
  
"YOU ARE?! That's tyte!"  
  
"Man! All the girls will be jealous of Kiki." I commented.  
  
"What do you mean "jealous"." She asked.  
  
"Well, I guess you can say that we're." Goten started.  
  
"We're the hottest guys in school." I finished for him.  
  
"Wow.your school must be butt ugly!" she joked.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Just kidding! Man, can't you take a joke? Anyways, it's almost time for dinner. I better get home."  
  
"Why don't you stay at my house for dinner?" asked Goten.  
  
"Nah! I can't. We just moved back and we still got some unpacking to do, so I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" Then I remembered. Tomorrow was Monday. I hated school, but I still did well in it.  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME?!" I yelled at her when she took off into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.  
  
"Hey, Goten!" I yelled across the yard in front of our school.  
  
"Hey! Man, you look bad."  
  
"Yeah, I woke up not so comfortably this morning." I said remembering how the morning went. When I woke up, I hit my head on the book shelf, after that I squirted toothpaste in my eye, and then I spilled cold milk on my pants. Man, I could go on and on.  
  
"Hey so where's Kiki?"  
  
"I don't know.I just got here if you didn't notice." Then my attention was at this big crowd that was forming in front of the school.  
  
"Wanna check it out?" I asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah.let's go." When we made our way to the front of the school, we could hear all the girls saying "OH, MY GOD! THEY'RE SO HOT!" or THEY'RE SO FINE!!!" or something to the effect of that.  
  
When we got to the front of the school, we noticed that the crowd was made up of guys, not girls. When we got a glimpse of who it was, we were shocked. IT WAS KIKI! THE GIRL WHO SAID SHE WOULD NEVER LIKE GUYS AGAIN!  
  
"Kiki?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm trying really hard to get away from this mob of boys! WHAT ELSE?!"  
  
"We'll take care of it!" I said as I covered her with a big banister that was just lying on a desk near the principal's office.  
  
"SHOW'S OVER PEOPLE! GO TO YOUR LOCKERS AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." Hollered Goten to all the guys that were there.  
  
"Okay, Kiki. They're gone." I said while I was taking the banister of her.  
  
"Thanks, you guys. Man, those guys were following me since I got here. WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?!"  
  
"Trunks came late because who knows what and I was waiting for him."  
  
"We thought that you were going to be late too, so we just waited outside for awhile.  
  
"Anyways, thanks!" then suddenly the bell rang for first period.  
  
"What class are you going to, Kiki"  
  
"Chemistry, how about you, Trunks?  
  
"I'm going to Math, you?" I said pointing to Goten.  
  
"I'm going to English. I checked all our classes and the only classes that we're together are in P.E. and Drama."  
  
"Awwww, that sucks. Oh, well what can you do? I'll see you guys at P.E.! Bye!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
The rest was pretty boring, so I'll just skip to P.E.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER.  
  
We were at gym warming up for our class. Kiki already made girl friends, even though she's only been here for a couple of hours. The boys were on one side of the yard and the girls on the other. We were about to play basketball, but one of the guys named, Toya Tomoyoko, was flirting with the girls, but as usual Kiki didn't notice at all, even if the guy was interested in her. She just kept playing softball.  
  
"Hey, Kikyo." We could hear Toya say to Kiki.  
  
"Oh, hi Toya. We're kind of busy right now, Toya."  
  
"Hey, I came to watch you play."  
  
"You have P.E. class too, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but I rather watch you guys play."  
  
"Okay, what ever you say." She then threw back the ball to the pitcher.  
  
"How much you want to bet that Toya's going to hit on Kiki?" I asked Goten.  
  
"Man, no doubt about it!' Just when the ball was coming toward Kiki's glove, Toya wrapped his arms around her. She gave a look that she had given when she was mad. She then took Toya by the arm and flipped him.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! DON'T EVER TOUGHT ME." When she said that, Toya, grabbed her leg and brought her down. He was about a centimeter form her lips. She had that look on her face that said "I WANT TO SOCK YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL END UP IN HELL!" We picked up Toya just in time though.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"MAN CAN YOU TAKE A HINT, TOYA?!" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, Kiki's not interested in you at all!"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Then Kiki got up from the ground and dusted her back side.  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!" She yelled as she killed over rooftops.  
  
"Nice." We said as we looked how high he went.  
  
"Thanks, you guys."  
  
"Yeah no problem."  
  
"If someone does that again, you know who you can call." I winked at her.  
  
"Awwww, you guys are so sweet!" Kiki seemed that she still wasn't interested in guys yet.which was a good thing and when I saw Toya almost kiss Kiki, I felt this urge to sock him. I could see the same thing happen to Goten. Could that feeling be.Jealousy? Nah! Couldn't be! Could it?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
A/N: Do you guys like it so far? In the next chapter, Kiki falls in love for real when she found out that this guy in her Biology class was really nice, a martial artist, and was cute. CUTE?! Could Kiki actually say cute about a guy?! Has she fallen head over heels in love? And what about Trunks and Goten? Will they help her get her together with the guy or with they get hurt in the process? You got to wait for the next chapter! Read and Review!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	5. Love at First Sight

A/N: Hey, people. I'm kind of mad right now because of my stupid teacher. I was reading Shonen Jump (a magazine with comics in it for the people who don't know what that is) during reading class (I know I shouldn't have done that, but I did) and she took it! That was before lunch. Then after lunch she left, to do something, but I forgot what! MAN! NOW I'M SO PISSED! So if this chapter isn't so good today, then please bare with me. Read and Review! Thanks!  
  
P.S.: Just so you guys won't get confused this is Kiki's POV.  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Love at First Sight  
  
After P.E. the guys and I separated. I had to go to Biology. It was an okay subject for me. At my old high school, I aced it. So I wasn't worried at all. So I went to my locker, to get my Biology book and my notebook. I was about to reach for my book, but someone already got it. I was hoping it wasn't Toya and it wasn't.  
  
"Oh, hey Trunks. I thought you were Toya."  
  
"Yeah I know. Man, all the guys talk about you in the boy's locker room after P.E. They all watched you play softball." Trunks said trying to give me the 411.  
  
"It happens all the time. Ever since I became a teenager, guys have been watching me and sometimes even stocking me." I hated to admit, but it was true. One guy was so obsessed with me that one of my friends discovered a little shine of me in the back of the school.  
  
"Yeah, I can see why?" And then I saw Trunks blush a little. I thought that he was playing around, so I did too.  
  
"Awwww, Trunks! You're so sweet! I think you're cute, too" Hey it was the truth! He is cute. I can hear all the girls say that both he and Goten are the hottest and most wanted guys in our school.  
  
"Hehe.Thanks.well, I'll see you in Drama!" He said waving as he ran across the hallway.  
  
So I just made my way to my Biology class which was only a couple of classes away. On my way there, I tripped on a mop or something and I dropped both my biology and my notebook, but I caught my biology book in time, but not my notebook. I was waiting for there to be a big slamming sound, but to my surprise there wasn't. I then noticed there was a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Here, you dropped this." I heard a voice say, that was either Trunks, Goten, or Toya. I was shocked.  
  
"Oh, thanks." I looked up at a very HOT guy in front of my face handing me my Biology book. He had light blonde hair which he spiked. He was just the size of Trunks. He wore this muscle shirt and some baggy jeans.  
  
"No problem. I can see you're going to Biology."  
  
"Yeah and on the way there I tripped." I could feel a little bump that was on my knee that took the impact of my body hitting the floor.  
  
"Hey, happens all the time here. The janitor always leaves that stupid mop out in the hall way and people trip."  
  
"Are you saying that you fell too?"  
  
"Yeah, the first time I went to school here."  
  
"Ooo, that must've hurt."  
  
"Yeah, it did. By the way what's your name?"  
  
"Kikyo, but you can call me Kiki Takanaka. What's yours?"  
  
"Takahshi Takana."  
  
"Are you going to Bio too?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to Bio until I saw you fall so gracefully." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was be sarcastic. So played along.  
  
"I know! I'm so graceful!" This dude's pretty nice, compared to Toya. "Do you want to sit next to sit next to each other in-" I began, but he already answered me.  
  
"Sure. I have to warn you though. Bio is the most boring class ever in this school."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, okay, but it's not that bad." I said, but I was so wrong. The whole period was in that classroom bored to death!  
  
Finally the bell rang! I was already on my way to my locker to get ready for drama, the last subject of the day.  
  
"Hey, Kiki! Hurry up! You can get in major trouble if you don't hurry!" I heard Goten yell at me.  
  
"I'm coming don't worry!" I got my book and ran in the hallway even if I wasn't allowed to. "Okay I'm here." I said as I saw Trunks and Goten in seats that were behind each other. I saw Trunks signal to me to sit in front of him, so I took the seat. It was kind of big, but it would do.  
  
Then I saw Takahshi come into the classroom. My heart pounded. I had a melting feeling in my heart. Was this feeling.love?  
  
I guess it showed that I had a little crush on him, because Trunks said telepathically "Kiki, do you have a crush on this guy? Ha, ha, ha." I turned around and glared at him. It looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. He cupped his had in front of his mouth, trying to hold it in, but is so didn't work. I saw that Goten was doing the same thing. I knew he told Goten.  
  
"No I don't." I said telepathically to both of them  
  
"Yes you do. I can tell. When you turned around you were bright red!" Trunks remarked.  
  
"Kiki's got a crush!" They both started chanting over and over.  
  
"Okay, everyone, I'm Mr. Hirogashi and I'll be your drama teacher for the year. To tell you all, we will soon be doing a school play for the school in a couple of weeks."  
  
"What play are we going to do?" Goten cried out.  
  
"We're going to do the play Romeo and Juliet, but we won't be doing it for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Hey, you guys!" I whispered to Trunks and Goten. "Do you guys know what Romeo and Juliet are?!"  
  
"Nope, not a clue." They both said.  
  
"Boys are so hopeless!"  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you we're going to do the play." HOW CAN BOYS BE SO STUPID?  
  
"Well, let's just pick the characters for the play shall we? Let's see, the person who's going to play Romeo is.Takahshi Takana." He said as he pulled out his name out of a hat.  
  
TAKAHSHI?! I thought. I need to be Juliet. Please pick me!  
  
"And to play Juliet is.Kikyo Takanaka." I felt my face feel red.  
  
"Kiki, you're going to be Romeo's daughter!" Goten said telepathically.  
  
"STUPID! ROMEO AND JULIET ARE IN LOVE! NOT FATHER AND DAUGHTER!" I said back.  
  
"Oh, so, Kiki are you excited?! I heard that they kiss!" Trunks remarked. Ooo, I was mad, but yet I was happy. I was going to do a love see with Takahshi, but I didn't know that before the play that someone I knew back in America would come to Japan to see me.no let me rephrase that, he was coming to.kill me.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it! As I said before, I might not be finished this story for awhile since I want to rewrite one of my InuYasha stories and try to finish my PPG fic and start some new fics! Don't worry people, I'll be back be for you know it! 


	6. The Girl

A/N: Hey, people! I'm back! I'm pretty sad though. Well, first of all, I haven't got that many reviews for this fic? Why do you guys think why? Maybe because this fic is more for girls then guys even DBZ. I don't know, but I want more reviews! Also, I'm writing this chapter when I was grounded from the internet and I don't want to talk about it! I have a question. I got a review from someone saying that they hope this fic turns out to be a Trunks/OC fic (I think that's what they said, can't exactly check right now) Does OC mean other character, because if it does then.the answer is.a.MAYBE! I don't want to spoil the story for you guys, so I'll let you keep guessing. Just for your information, I'm in LOVE with Trunks so it will end up.oops said too much.it's kinda hard to keep you guys guessing.so I'll just end it right here!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
P.S. As always read and review.  
  
Chapter 6 (I think, haven't written for so long)  
  
The Girl  
  
"Man, Kiki, I never thought that it was possible. You have a crush on Takahshi." Said Trunks with his hands on his head.  
  
"I know. You might be the most wanted girl in school, but I never knew that you actually took boys seriously."  
  
"What do you mean, Goten?" asked Kiki (who was ready to hurt both Trunks and Goten).  
  
"I mean, you taking boys seriously as in boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"IT'S LIKE YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M SEXLESS!" Kiki then charged at Goten.  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT! CALM DOWN, KIKI!"  
  
"OOO YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING GOTEN, BECAUSE WHEN I GET YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE EVER AGAIN!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Kiki. You should know not to take Goten seriously when it comes to girls."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Every time Goten's around a cute girl he gets how should I say it.all mushy and lovey dovey." She said as she let go of Goten.  
  
"Anyways, are you exited about your.umm.kiss with Takahshi?" Trunks didn't feel right about Kiki kissing a guy. (I guess you can say that he's a little jealous.hehe)  
  
"Trunks! Man, you're making me blush!"  
  
"I guess you got it bad for this guy!" Trunks joked.  
  
"OOO YOU BOTH MAKE ME SO MAD!" she said as she punched both of then in the face.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kiki. It was a joke." Trunks said as he rubbed his face as he was on the floor.  
  
"Stupid, boys! They always teased me when I was little, but I never took them seriously. I would just beat them up a little then laugh about it." She mumbled to herself as Trunks and Goten slowly followed behind.  
  
Then a girl with red, long hair suddenly appeared in front of Kiki.  
  
"KIKYO! I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS WITH YOU!" She said as she caught Kiki off guard and punched her in the stomach.  
  
"Uh." she grunted as she fell to the floor, dropping her book bag. (A/N: To me, I sound so formal saying book bag. They only people that say book bag are my grandparents who aren't all that young. Haha.^^) "Sin? Why did you follow me back to Japan?"  
  
"Kikyo, don't you remember? We were in a middle of a battle when you left to go to Japan and so I trailed you all the way here."  
  
"Man, I thought I finally got rid of you."  
  
"Kiki, what's the matter?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Goten.  
  
"Who are these guys, Kikyo? You're boyfriends?"  
  
"NO! THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS!"  
  
"I got to give you your props, Kikyo. You got some cute friends." She said as she started touching both Trunks and Goten's faces.  
  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Kiki kicked Sin in the butt and she fell several feet away from Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" she rushed towards Kiki.  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"YOU KILLED TORI!"  
  
"TORI?! ARE YOU SAYING TORI'S DEAD?!" then were clutching each other's hands tightly.  
  
"LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" she then pushed Kiki to the floor. "YOU KILLED HIM BEFORE YOU LEFT!"  
  
"I didn't do anything." She grabbed Sin by the shirt. Then tears rolled down Sin's cheeks. She broke down crying.  
  
"Who is this Tori?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Sin was in love with this guy, but the guy liked me."  
  
"As usual." commented Goten.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Anyways before I was rudely interrupted, Sin would always fight with me about me taking her "Man"."  
  
"So this girl was in love with this Tori, guy, but this guy was in love with you so she fought with you."  
  
"Yup, day and night."  
  
"Kikyo, he died, I can't believe it." Sin said still crying.  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
"They just found his body in his house. They say that he was stabbed to death."  
  
"Why did you think I was the one who killed him?"  
  
"Well, first of all, they found him they day you left and secondly, before you left, you had a big fight with him."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot what we were fighting about. Oh yeah.he agreed with the girls that were making fun of me because I'm a tom-boy, but that's no reason to kill someone."  
  
"What else would I think it was? I loved Tori."  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't love you." Kiki whispered to herself.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing.By the way, how's Mieko?"  
  
"She's also.dead."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"They also found her body the day you left."  
  
Kiki was in shock. Mieko was her first friend she made in America. Trunks and Goten just stood there pretending that they knew all the people they were talking about.  
  
It seems that all the people that I loved were all killed.Tori and now Mieko.whose next.Trunks and Goten? Oh, I hope not. Kiki thought to herself. She looked at Trunks and Goten shockingly. They both noticed and were suddenly curious.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, guys, nothing at all."  
  
"Kikyo, I have no place to sleep so can I."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Sin. Since I'll pity you if you sleep in the streets. I'll see you, tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, see ya, Kiki." Trunks said while waving to her.  
  
"See ya!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Bye." Kiki walked home with Sin slowly following her. She didn't know that soon both Trunks and Goten were going to be in danger.  
  
A/N: I know people, it's a short chapter, but I just wanted to keep you guys in suspense for the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Now that it's summer vacation, I might be able to finish this story! Though, I have to read three thick novels for the summer, but other than that it's all good. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Oh yea, read and review!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	7. The Wierd Dream

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! Chapter 7.I usually don't get this far. I mean I don't really have this many chapters. Well, I think its chapter 7. I kinda forgot already. Okay you guys know the relationship with Kiki and Sin? Well, their friendship is like Akane and Shampoo's friendship, if you want to call what they got a friendship. And if you guys don't' know Akane and Shampoo are from a Manga called Ranma 1/2. I hope you like it. As I have said oh so many times before, READ AND REVIEW!  
  
-DigiChick101  
  
P.S. It's in Kiki's POV.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Weird Dream  
  
"Kikyo, can I ask you something?" asked Takahshi.  
  
"Ummm.of course, shoot." I said as I blushed.  
  
"Would you go out with me?" As he said that I blushed. Maybe the brightest I've ever blushed.  
  
"YES, OF COURSE!" I hugged him and I kissed him on the lips patiently. When I looked at him I saw that it was Trunks. "TRUNKS?!" I yelled.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" I yelled as I woke with a cold sweat.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Sin who was asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag.  
  
It was just a dream.but Trunks? I've never been attracted to Trunks. Okay, when I first met him.I thought he was kinda cute, but I got over that. I thought to myself, because that was the first time I ever had a dream about me and Trunks kissing.  
  
"Kikyo? What's the matter with you? I know you're weird, but I never knew that you're this weird.  
  
"WHAT?! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! THE HOUSE YOU'RE SLEEPING IN?! WELL, IT'S MY HOUSE AND I CAN KICK YOU OUT IF I WANT TO!"  
  
"Calm down. Anyways, what's with all the yelling and screaming?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Whatever, just go to sleep, it's 3:00 in the morning." She then went back to sleep.  
  
I tried really hard to go to sleep, but I just couldn't.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
I left Sin at home because she doesn't even go to the same school we go to. I walked to our school still thinking about that dream.  
  
"Hey, Kiki!" Yelled a voice that sounded like Trunks.  
  
"Oh, hey, Trunks." I didn't look up, because I knew if I did I would start to blush. Like I usually do.  
  
"Are you alright? You don't look like you got a lot of sleep."  
  
"Oh, I didn't get a lot of sleep. I kept thinking about something."  
  
"Oh, really? What did you keep thinking about? Oh, wait it was Takahshi, right?"  
  
"Ummm.right.hehe."  
  
"Hey, guys!" said Goten. Just in time, I really didn't want to talk to Trunks. I thought to myself.  
  
We all went to our class for the day, but no matter what I did, I just couldn't get that dream out of my head. It kept repeating over and over again in my head. Even with Toya flirting with me, I would just knock him out and keep on thinking. Who did I love? Did I love Takahshi? Or did I love.Trunks?  
  
A/N: I hate this chapter! I had to put a chapter that made Kiki think if she liked Trunks. Because I want this fic to be a Kiki and Trunks fic. As I must have said before.I LOVE TRUNKS! I know this chapter was short and bad, but please read and review! Don't worry, because I think the next chapter is going to be so much better! Okay, see ya in chapter 8!  
  
-DigiChick101 


End file.
